The present invention relates to the 2-methoxy-4-formyl phenyl ester propionic acid defined according to the structure: ##STR2## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles, cosmetic powders, hair preparations and perfumed polymers).
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (augment or enhance) fragrances (to) or (in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. In addition, there is a need to use in such consumable materials perfume materials which are non-discoloring.
Intense sweet, Swiss chocolate, vanilla, creamy and mocha aromas with chocolate, "Cream Soda" topnotes are highly desirable for many uses in perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes particularly where a "sweet" note is needed to be added to musk formulations and citrusy formulations.
Esters of various vanilla derivatives are known in the prior art and furthermore are known to be useful in flavors and fragrances. Thus vanillin acetate having the structure: ##STR3## is described by Nunomura, et al in Agric. Biol. Chem. 44 (2), 39-351 (at page 345) to be a flavor component in the acetic fraction of Shoyu (soy sauce). Furthermore, the vanillin acetate having the structure: ##STR4## and vanillin isobutyrate having the structure: ##STR5## as well as ethyl vanillin acetate having the structure: ##STR6## are disclosed in "Flavor And Fragrance Materials", 1993, published by the Allured Publishing Company. Vanillin acetate is given F.E.M.A. No. (Flavor Extract Manufacturers Association Number) 3108; vanillin isobutyrate is given F.E.M.A. No. 3754. Ethyl vanillin acetate, however, is only given C.A.S. No. 72207-94-4 at page 114 of "Flavor And Fragrance Materials", 1993, published by Allured Publishing Company.
The 2-ethoxy-4-formyl phenyl ester of propionic acid is shown to be useful in perfumery in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,930 issued on Oct. 25, 1994, having a filing date of Dec. 17, 1993. The 2-ethoxy-4-formyl phenyl ester of propionic acid has the structure: ##STR7## and is indicated therein at column 5, lines 55-60 to be capable of augmenting or enhancing or imparting rich, natural vanilla bean and sweet aromas with dark chocolate topnotes to perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes. It is further indicated that the compound having the structure: ##STR8## is non-discoloring in perfume compositions (as compared with other vanilla derivatives). However, the instant invention was made before the effective date of U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,930, that is prior to Dec. 17, 1993.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses or infers the unobvious, unexpected organoleptic qualities of the 2-methoxy-4-formyl phenyl ester of propionic acid of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR9## The 2-methoxy-4-formyl phenyl ester of propionic acid of our invention defined according to the structure: ##STR10## is not disclosed in the literature and is a novel compound.